


【双王】室长生日贺文

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 兽人狂战x精灵法师设定





	【双王】室长生日贺文

　　''啧，真是麻烦，怎么一转眼你就被人拐走了？宗像。‘’

　　周防尊不耐烦地皱着眉头，语气粗鲁地抱怨着，动作与姿态却是与神情完全不同的温柔。

　　他小心翼翼地把无力地半闭着眼睛的精灵平放在床上，轻柔摘掉他的眼镜。

　　向来在镜片遮掩下显得冷厉强硬的深蓝色眼眸此时含着淡淡的水雾，顿时变得多了一股水光潋滟的诱惑。

　　周防尊眷恋地抚摸着他烧红的嘴唇和脸颊，低沉地道：‘’笨蛋。‘’

　　和兽人粗糙的体质不同，精灵是由盖娅母神亲自孕育的纯粹物种，所有触碰到的东西都必须洁净，否则就会给他们带来许多不适。

　　例如饮酒。精灵只能饮用自己酿造的果酒。像宗像今天大意之下被人灌的加了料的人工麦酒对他而言无异于是催情药一样的效果。

　　虽然宗像身为精灵族氏族领袖那和纤细美貌不相称的强悍武力让那些心怀不轨的人类没有占到任何便宜，反而受到了深刻的教训，周防尊仍然对于自己的伴侣在眼皮子底下被人下黑手感到极其不满。

　　''嗯唔。。。好热。。。‘’

　　一贯清冷的精灵王在半梦半醒之间被酒精和药物的混合作用搅得全身发热。他不安份地扭动起来，昏昏沉沉地开始动手解自己因为翻滚挣扎而有些发皱的王族制服，下意识地希望借去除衣物来能驱散大脑里的热气。‘’野蛮人。。。愣什么，快帮我脱衣服。。。‘’

　　周防尊愣了愣照做，下意识地放轻了力道。

　　他的动作非常熟练，很快就让年轻的精灵族之王美妙的身体赤裸裸地展露出来。

　　宗像却还不知足，更加得寸进尺地贴在周防尊身上。兽人身上常年高热的体温让他舒适地叹息。

　　周防尊的眉头越皱越紧，眼瞳深处开始燃烧起欲望的火光。

　　宗像眯着眼睛笑了，手指摸上他已经把裤子顶出明显的凸处的性器，暧昧地用带着鼻音的声音诱惑：‘’哦呀，野蛮人，看来你也硬了嘛。。。。。我们做吧，嗯？‘’

　　周防尊默不作声，像是一座即将爆发的沉默火山，手指却无意识地用力到几乎掰断床边木椅的扶手。

　　宗像礼司白花花的身体像蛇类一样扭动着，摆着胯让他兴奋的性器在床铺上摩擦，欲求不满的眼睛无辜又迷茫地望着他，无声地催促着他。

　　在看见他自己的手指自己向下腹探去的一瞬间，周防尊脑子里的那根名为理智的弦终于崩断了。

　　他握住宗像的手指把它摁住，打算先用手让他射一发。

　　酒醉的宗像礼司这时候却又变卦了。他突然起身，把周防尊扑倒在椅子上，摆着胯让两根同样硬热的阴茎隔着一层衣料互相摩擦。

　　周防尊的双手下意识地环在他的腰肢上防止他失去平衡摔倒，一时间没来得及反应。

　　宗像礼司却被身体里燃烧的欲火弄得几乎完全失去理智。

　　他抓住周防尊的手掌，把他的食指和中指含进嘴巴里舔舐着，一边充满暗示意味地瞥着兽人王那超乎想象的雄壮肉棒。因为身体里的空虚感的关系，他跪坐在周防尊身上，忍不住自发摇摆腰肢，臀部碾来磨去地反复折磨本来就已经强烈勃起的肉茎。

　　兽人的手掌有点粗糙，指腹上常年参与战斗带来的老茧让宗像爱不释口地反复舔着，还会试探地用牙齿轻轻扯咬。他知道这是能够在插入后摩擦得敏感的肉穴舒服地痉挛收缩的特质。

　　但是很快，他就对口腔里乱动的异物失去了耐性。失去控制的感觉让他几乎凶狠地合拢牙齿。认为它们被湿润得差不多了，他就不客气地握着周防尊的手掌移到身下。

　　兽人之王很快猜到了他的意图，吃惊之余也配合地把被润滑过的两根手指抵在穴口，称得上毫无反抗地任由握住他手腕的纤长手指控制着速度和深度缓缓进入。

　　''唔。。。。。。‘’因为身体里被插入的充实感，宗像礼司从鼻腔里逸出了一声长长的呻吟。甘美的电流划过他的全身。他兴奋地喘息着，脸颊泛红，发丝凌乱，向来一丝不苟的外表和此时欲望流露的模样形成了可爱的反差。

　　已经习惯了被兽人硬热的大肉棒充满的身体不再能够因为两根手指而满足。适应了一下异物深入的感觉之后，他很快就露出了想要更多的表情，坐在周防尊的身上，胡乱摇晃着身体想要让手指碰到最舒服的那一点。

　　不知道是因为误饮下了具有催情效果的酒类还是今天的周防尊拧着眉头忍耐着、却耐心地任由他动作的样子格外性感，当被碰到了隐藏在身体里的敏感腺体的时候，宗像礼司感觉到的快感特别强烈，哪怕并没有经历针对性的爱抚，他的阴茎也已经完全勃起并且非常淫荡地分泌出了黏黏的液体。

　　他骑乘在周防尊的大腿上，以绝对的主导姿态起伏着，让他的指头在自己身体里不断抽插。黏膜被撑开又碾压的感觉如此美好，以至于湿润低哑的呻吟从他形状优美的薄唇里流出－－－

　　''呃呀。。。周防、啊。。。那里。。。‘’

　　他忘情地晃动着，快速而剧烈的抽插带来的火辣感觉取代了原本因为手指硬度和长度都不够而油然生出的空虚。

　　为了得到更多的满足，宗像礼司的动作变得越来越激烈。他以像是要把腰肢折断掉的速度起落和摇摆着，搭在周防尊肩上保持平衡的手指早就已经不自觉地收紧，两条修长的大腿夹紧了兽人之王精悍的腰身，鼓出性感的肌肉线条。他哈啊哈啊地低喘着，眼睛里不自觉地泛起一层水汽，脸上和脖子浮上薄薄的红晕，尖尖的耳朵也是，性感得要命。

　　''呜、出、出来了。。啊！‘’

　　终于迎来第一波高潮的时候，精灵王额前的发丝已经被汗珠打湿了。灭顶的快乐褪去后，催情的效果稍稍缓解，他才在无力地软倒时感觉到身体的不适和酸痛。

　　可他甚至还没来得及享受完射精的余韵，一直一动不动地充当他的自渎道具的兽人族之王突然发难。

　　把手指从热烫的肉穴里抽出，并且把上面沾上的淫液抹在自己的性器上权作润滑之后，周防尊以不容反抗的力道将它对准因为刚才的抽动已经变得柔软湿滑的穴口，双手掰开他的两片绷紧的臀瓣，一寸寸地插了进去。

　　''啊。。。不行、直接这样进去的话。。。会坏掉的呜！‘’

　　宗像礼司恐惧地不住摇头，软弱的身体却完全没办法抵抗来自力量和热度的双重征服。他不停地深呼吸，咬着牙挺直背脊，尽可能地放松身体让入侵变得更加顺畅。

　　即使有刚才的扩张，被兽人的肉茎插入的感觉依然是鲜明的胀满和不明显的钝痛。

　　''加油吃进去啊，宗像？‘’

　　周防尊亲昵地吻着他的侧颊说。为了让下一次想对宗像意图不轨的人类自动退散，他正忙着在他所有能被看见和不能被看见的区域吮出自己的吻痕作为印记。

　　忍耐许久的性欲一朝爆发出来，宗像礼司只觉得自己的身体正在被强硬地撬开变得滚烫。到处都是灼热地焚烧着、几乎将他融化的热度，根本分不清楚是来自酒精、亲吻、插入还是。。。。。。爱意。

　　''呜、可恶、这种事情。。。。。。不行、太快了、啊啊！‘’

　　宗像没办法忍受地低声抱怨。但是因为现在的姿势和必须放松承受的关系，听起来反而像是撒娇。

　　周防尊充耳不闻，他像是真正的野兽一样完全不容许身下的雌兽反抗。兽人特有的有力指掌掐揉着精灵纤细的腰身，让他像是驾驭猛兽的俊美骑士一样乘骑在自己身体上来回晃动。

　　逐渐地，在最初被连根插入的胀痛褪去后，前所未有的满足感变得浓重。欲望再一次被唤起，宗像礼司不自觉地放软了身体，沉溺在火热的体温里。

　　周防尊的抽插方式和他本人一样霸道自我。从第一下开始，他就维持着野兽交媾一般的激烈耸动。兽人一族常年近战，腰力之强悍根本就不是其他种族能够想象的。再加上周防尊本身就技巧高超、经验丰富，做起来除了最初免不了痛苦之外总是能够让宗像礼司非常舒服。

　　''不要夹得这么紧，礼司，‘’今天中了药的宗像礼司已经给了他很大惊喜了。以往那个高傲自矜的精灵之王居然能够自己玩得忘我，还主动挑逗他，害得他欲火焚身，恐怕不多做几次消不下去。‘’不然，明天早上你就别想起来了。‘’

　　''哼。。。野、嗯、野蛮人。。。这么体贴可不像你了啊？‘’

　　另一位王的回答则是语气冷静甚至带着嘲讽意味的。但是他此时全身赤裸着，脸颊泛红，四肢发软，甚至身体里还深深吞吃着骇人的性器，使得这逞强的回应只是越发勾人心痒。

　　周防尊只是皱起眉头‘’啧‘’了一声，也不跟死要面子的精灵王争辩，干脆利落地双手卡住他的腋窝就着下肢相连的动作把他转了个一百八十度的半圆，变成双腿高抬，背对着他挨操的姿势。

　　他的动作非常强硬，充分显示出不容拒绝的专制。

　　''你。。。啊、不要突然这么动啊！‘’

　　这个姿势实在太羞耻，简直像是婴儿把尿一样，门户大开的身体前侧凉飕飕的，风拂过大腿根部和小腹就像爱抚般微痒。 

　　过分的是，周防尊的手臂紧紧箍着他的大腿根部，使它们几乎完全贴合在侧腹上。宗像礼司的身体柔韧性很好，但是也不得不稍稍向后靠去缓解绷直的腿筋。

　　这么一来，他就整个人都依偎进了周防尊的怀里，被他像是占有领地一样以身体为枷锁圈得紧紧的。

　　宗像礼司满脸通红地想要挣开，但他的手指才刚刚搭上周防尊的手臂，深入的抽插立刻令他失却了力气。

　　周防尊是从下往上顶的，但是仗着兽人堪比野兽的腰力，他一点也不显得吃力。怀里的宗像礼司却因为体位和重力的关系，身体重量都在臀部上，自然缩紧的穴口被侵犯得苦不堪言。

　　周防尊是个天生的享乐主义者。和保守自制的宗像礼司不同，他有非常丰富的床上经验。因为天生硬件条件优越，就算不用上什么技巧，他的腰力和持久力都足够让另一半爽得酥麻。何况他也并不是只是一味地顾及自己，霸道地大操大干的同时也不会忘记撩拨一贯矜持的精灵之王享受他沉溺于性爱的美态。

　　''啊！‘’

　　兽人之王的薄唇突然叼住了宗像礼司尖尖的耳朵。他锐利的兽牙稍微收拢起来，灵活的舌头却在脆弱的耳朵表皮上面来回摩擦。白皙的耳朵迅速随之染上一层薄红。

　　’‘呜。。。不行。。。周防。。。不要碰那里。。。’‘

　　难得一见的示弱求饶语句从精灵王的唇舌上滑过，只因为尖耳朵是精灵最敏感的部位之一，经受不起粗糙而温热的野兽舌头舔弄。又痒又麻的火花从被舔湿的地方爆炸开，他的身体都不由自主地颤抖着绷紧。

　　宗像礼司努力想要侧头躲开，却马上被洞察他念头的周防尊惩罚般深深插入。

　　’‘呵。。。。。。不是很爽吗？宗像。’‘

　　性器抽插的频率狠戾而强势，周防尊脸上却带着慵懒的坏笑。知道这是精灵的敏感点，他不仅变本加厉地含吮着尖尖的耳朵，甚至还得寸进尺地将舌尖伸进了他的耳蜗里面去。

　　’‘可恶。。。。。！‘’

　　宗像礼司被他吸得全身都软了。他气恼地反手摸到周防尊头上，报复性地狠狠揉捏那两只像狮子一样椭圆形的兽耳，挑衅般的眼神得意又不服输地向身后兽人射去。

　　’‘啧。。。宗像，你还真不明白啊？’‘

　　周防尊摆了摆耳朵，语气里面居然少见地生出了焦躁。

　　’‘什、什么？’‘

　　’‘你难道不知道，捏兽人的耳朵是求欢的意思吗？这个样子勾引我的话，’‘耳朵尖端被牙齿咬住研磨，轻轻的，没有用力，但是已经足够带来一点点痛感。周防尊低哑的声音恶意满满地一字一句吐在他耳边。

　　’‘精灵王大人，我可是会操得你下不了床的哦？’‘

　　’‘你。。。哈啊！’‘

　　宣告的话音才刚落下，抽插就变成激烈到好像无法承受的程度。本来就已经是相当强悍的力度了，现在更是已经能够清晰地听见进出时噗嗤的水声和啪啪的肉体碰撞声。周防尊前后挺腰的速度很快，每下抽出一半就又再次插入，偶尔才会在喘息的时候全根抽出。宗像礼司只能感觉到肠壁里连成一片的火热快感，像是鞭挞一样让他忍不住地腿根绷紧、脚趾蜷缩。

　　应该真的是被插入到了很深的地方，宗像礼司连身体深处都被侵入了一样被可怕的粗壮性器烫得热辣辣的，屋子里到处都是粗重的喘息声和淫靡的抽插声，氧气不足导致的头脑发晕让他连吐字都不清楚了。

　　’‘慢、慢一点啊。。。野蛮人。。。’‘

　　他伸手攀住周防尊的上臂，试图让他缓下操干的节奏和恐怖的深度。

　　被激起性欲的野兽却没有那么容易停下。周防尊稍稍顿了一下，却并不是好心给予喘息的时间，而是猛兽即将撕裂猎物前诱使它放松警惕的那点虚与委蛇的温柔。

　　趁着宗像礼司放松的时刻，周防尊把他的大腿抬得更高，臂弯勒住膝盖下的凹陷，手指反伸到他胸前出其不意掐住了两颗早就在空气里涨硬的乳头。

　　宗像礼司的双腿因此而被拉得更开、推得更高。骨骼关节很快发出了不堪负荷的哀鸣声，但这里和胸前被蹂躏传来的痛感汇集到下身时却不知不觉变成了快感的助燃剂。

　　’‘玩奶头也能这么让你喜欢吗？呵，宗像。。。。。。你的这里，可是已经浪得出水了。‘’周防尊意有所指地动了动下身，含着他的耳朵懒懒地添油加醋，‘’这么淫荡真的好吗？精灵王大人。‘’

　　再一次开始的抽动确实一来就激烈得让人难以招架。从乳头、耳尖和后穴三方夹击而来的快感舒服得险些让宗像礼司崩溃在性爱浪潮里。但固守着‘’王‘’的尊严，他依然勉力找回几乎被凶猛的抽插撞散的神智，认真且毫不示弱地回答：‘’哦呀，兽人之王阁下，这么说着在下的您，难道没有爽到硬得几乎炸裂吗？‘’

　　''啧。。。你还有力气回嘴啊？我小看你了嘛，宗像。‘’周防尊的嗓音几乎可以称得上愉悦。他肆无忌惮地戏弄着身前被造物主眷顾的精灵，使他因为过分的快感全身都泛起淡淡的粉红，即使拼命忍耐还是从喉咙里逸出低哑的呻吟声。

　　之前宗像礼司误饮下的那杯加了料的麦酒在此时酒劲全上来了。兽人的迅猛抽插本来是会带来些被穿透的胀痛的，但是在昏昏沉沉里他根本接收不到痛觉，唯一能够感知的就是层层叠叠地汹涌而来的情欲浪潮。甚至，他的身体深处还隐秘地叫嚣着，希望着能够被更加粗暴地对待，被深深地插入到肠壁最里面，从来没有人到达过的地方。

　　''宗像。。。‘’周防尊不怀好意地笑了，眯着眼睛在精灵之王湖蓝色发丝遮盖下，被舔吮得发红的尖耳朵边喷吐热气：‘’来啊，放一个水镜术。‘’

　　如果是清醒状态下的宗像礼司必然会反而夹枪带棒地质问回去。然而现在，精灵王却被情欲的热度烧得发昏，身体本能居然越过大脑直接进行了动作。他的手臂抬起，划出玄妙的法阵，嘴唇里喃喃念着“宗像紧急施法”。

　　清水响应他的召唤而来，最后在他眼前平缓下来凝结成了一面镜子。

　　宗像礼司冰蓝色的眼睛失神地望着眼前的镜像， 紫红色的痕迹密密匝匝地布满了他的全身，没有被啃咬揉捏痕迹覆盖的皮肤因为常年不见天日而显得苍白，情动染上血色之后与身后人锻炼得当的蜂蜜色皮肤对比格外明显。

　　''呵。。。你把我咬得更紧了，宗像。‘’恶意地调整姿势以使水镜的反光将他双腿间正在进行的激烈抽插分毫不差地呈现在精灵面前，兽人之王洋洋得意的口吻听起来格外欠揍。

　　他大大地分开了宗像礼司的双腿，让他能够从最佳的角度看见身下的交合。

　　镜子忠实地显现出了一切。宗像礼司眼睁睁地看着周防尊把肉棒完全拔出后，粗壮到近乎可怕的性器顺着早就已经在之前的性爱里被插得柔软湿滑的后穴一点点没入。鲜红色的龟头率先把穴口撑开，紧随而入的柱身同样硕大，使努力吞咽着的肉穴变成快要滴出血的艳红。看起来具有可怕视觉震撼的阴茎全根插入到只剩下肿胀的囊袋后，居然只给宗像礼司带来被填满的餍足，而没有撕裂的疼痛。如果不是亲眼看见，他绝不相信自己的身体竟然已经变成了这样。

　　他羞耻地抬起手臂遮挡在自己的眼睛上不愿再看，恶劣的恋人却不肯就此放过。他粗糙的指腹抚上了被撑得几乎看不见皱褶的穴沿，描绘着周围的体温，在穴口向下一点，囊袋稍微后方的深红色地带摸到了异于平常的硬度。这里的颜色太过美艳，令人不禁想象高热舒适的肠壁内部黏膜是否也被蛮横的肉棒肏干得熟透。为了验证这一点，周防尊操控着深入肠腔的性器搅动起来，由单调的直来直往变成旋转着进出。

　　如他所想，鲜红色的肠肉在抽动的空隙间隐约可见。甚至还有透明的液体在阴茎退出的时候残留在柱身上或被穴口吐出，滴落到臀缝里，随后又打湿了兽人的毛发和阴囊，硬生生让此时的淫靡氛围更上一层楼。

　　水流形成的镜子让这一切都映射在宗像礼司眼前。他呜咽了一声，不堪忍受地闭上眼睛。王的自尊让他不能接受这种完全处于下风的状况。他的双腿由被推高的m字变成了环在周防尊精悍的腰身上，寻到他的嘴唇后降下称得上凶狠的撕咬般的吻。在呼吸喘息的空当，精灵之王语气依然高高在上地给服侍他的‘’仆人‘’下达指令：‘’再用力啊。。。野蛮人，你没吃饭吗？！‘’

　　''嗤。‘’周防尊不爽地挑了挑眉毛，恢复他一贯的强硬风格。宗像礼司的手臂主动环在他的脖子上，他自己的手则放开了已经被揉得发红的大腿根部，改为制住他细瘦的腰。手下仿佛用力就能折断的美妙触感使兽人再也无法压抑自己暴虐的欲望。从现在开始的抽插不为调情，而是要让矜持的精灵舒服到哭泣地射出。

　　周防尊的行动力非常可怕。要让宗像得到全方位的快感，他强势却仔细地照顾到他的每一个敏感点。两只手和一张嘴不够用，他就加上了尾巴。狮子型的尾巴尖端带着相对较硬的鬃毛，摇摇晃晃地划在乳晕上，时不时正中乳尖。痒和痛交杂的触感让精灵无法控制地反仰起身体，脊背挺直成一张漂亮的射月弓。这个动作却不巧变成了自投罗网。兽人的凶狠火热的吻迎面扑来，迫使高傲的王不甘示弱地回敬一个同样热烈的深吻。两片舌叶似搏斗又像调情地碰撞在一起，欲火导致的干渴似乎只有拼命吞咽对方的唾液才能被平息。

　　相比起上半身的挑逗，下半身确是毫无掩饰的热烈交媾。周防尊的一只骨节分明的手握在宗像礼司的性器上面，随着抽动的节奏规律地撸动着，帮助他感觉到身前和身后夹击的快感。阴茎被手指圈成环状摩擦的感觉是使血流加速的快乐，但已经习惯了被抽插的后穴里被坚硬的肉棒填满的感受却是更加深入的满足。

　　仿佛被火焰灼烧着一样，一波接一波的快感熊熊燃起，让体温永远清凉的精灵感觉到平时从没有过的滚烫。兽人的怀抱温暖而坚实，战士特有的强健体格让他的性能力强悍到难以忍受。

　　精灵身体深处的敏感点被毫不留情地顶撞着，从穴口开始到肠道最深处都烧着了一样热辣。深深地侵犯入体内的肉棒维持着强势的撞击步伐，不给他任何一点逃避的可能。宗像礼司觉得肠子都快被性器给烫坏了，更别提其他的部位，简直是快要被玩弄得坏掉了。

　　周防尊看着心爱的礼司逐渐泛起泪意的眼睛却只觉得愈发兴奋。属于野兽的破坏因子在他的身体里作用着，没有什么比让一向骄傲拘谨的精灵王在性爱里抛开所有的教条戒律坦率享受快感更加让他满足的事情了。宗像礼司的后穴在反射性地收缩着，像是有自我意识一样在挨操时吮吸着他的肉棒，穴里高热的肠壁和温暖的水液浸泡得他几乎想要融化在里面。身体的反映是骗不了人的，所有无法被说出口的爱意都借由身体交合的动作被互相感知到。宗像的身体完全敞开着、没有一丝抗拒地接纳了他，像是剑和剑鞘一样完美地契合，插入到最深处时更是给双方都带来变得完满般的愉悦。

　　宗像礼司则觉得周防尊今天格外地激动，性器都仿佛比平常更加涨大。肠穴早就已经能够不觉得辛苦地吃下粗壮的肉棒，兽人王剧烈的抽插却依然带来灭顶般的酥麻酸慰。他有点粗糙的指头按摩着硬热的性器，却强硬地拒绝让他先一步达到高潮。

　　''唔呜。。。快、快一点结束。。。！‘’

　　谨守礼仪的精灵之王终于无法忍耐。身体内部烧开的沸水一样膨胀的快慰几乎将他淹没，身体的每一个部分好像都变成了性快感的接收器，强烈的感觉让他上颚都开始发麻。他的眼睛里不知不觉盈满了水汽，映衬着蓝色的瞳孔更加清澈。刘海完全被汗湿了贴在额头上，手臂无力地搭着周防尊的肩膀，完全看不出平时连制服的扣子都要扣紧的严谨的王的姿态。

　　周防尊也同样大汗淋漓。除了两根依旧顽强挺立的须须以外，热烈的红发上也同样滴落着汗珠。因为兴奋，他的皮肤和肌肉布满了汗水而性感至极，小腹上的人鱼线清晰可见，就像一具活动的荷尔蒙散发器。他抽动的姿态是野兽般的狂野，金色兽瞳里满溢着兽类狂热的占有欲望。

　　兽人和精灵同样已经抵达了攀越高潮的前夕。这场性交的激烈程度不亚于一场战斗，而他们正在接近分出胜负的尾声。精灵之王双腿交叉锁紧了周防尊的腰杆，手指肆意地挑逗他茶色的乳头和热硬的小腹。作为回礼，兽人之王捏住了他的尖耳朵，带着短硬鬃毛的尾巴则取代手指环住他的阴茎戳刺着敏感的龟头。

　　越来越粗重的呼吸声喷洒在互相的脸上和脖侧，肉体交媾的碰撞声和穿透肉穴的水声在这片封闭空间里清晰可闻。所有技巧和调情手段都被抛开，两位王之间正在上演的是最原始也最激烈的肉搏。心跳声在加速，血液同样沸腾着，只等待一个发泄的出口－－－

　　感觉自己快要压抑不住，宗像礼司在即将射精之前恼怒咬住了周防尊扫在他脸上的须须，用力一拽！

　　这成为压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

　　周防尊的身体因为头皮被拉扯带来的小小痛感猛然抖动，原本憋住的呼吸一乱，随之而来就是精关失守。作为兽人，射精时他理所当然地开始了半兽化，脸上浮现出神秘而狂野的兽纹，指甲伸长，更加重要的则是性器顶部涨大一圈形成了一个肉锁，根部则浮起了些许凹凸的肉刺。

　　滚烫浓浊的野兽精液因为锁的作用在射入精灵体内之后没有漏出，而是被阻碍着循环往复地积聚在肠道深处。周防尊还在缓慢地小幅度抽送延长高潮的余韵，握住他阴茎的手指甫一松开，宗像礼司已经在同一时间因为被内射的刺激烫得射精了。

　　就好像是兽人的精液射入他体内之后被身体吸收、然后又通过自己的输精管喷出一样。

　　射精过后的失力感随之而来。周防尊小心地趴倒在床上，转身维持着肉体相连的姿势抱着宗像礼司让他伏在他身上。

　　情事过后身上沾满的粘稠体液变凉之后很不舒服，在宗像礼司发出抱怨声之前，周防尊已经伸出舌头，色气又暧昧地舔掉了黏干的精液。兽舌头上粗糙的味蕾舔在刚刚经历过一场性爱的敏感皮肤上痒而刺痛，并且很快就留下了淡红的痕迹。

　　因为常年吃素和饮用花蜜，精灵的体液一点都没有让人不适的腥臊味道。相反，宗像礼司的精液尝起来有着淡淡的冷香，还有花朵一样的甜味。周防尊出乎意料地迷上了他尝到的味道，像是兽类一样用舌头给宗像礼司洗了个澡。当然，他也很享受礼司被他破廉耻的动作羞得头皮发麻脸红不已的模样。

　　阴茎软下抽出后，失去阻挡的精液缓缓外流，不少依然遗留在穴口和内里。在周防尊的舌头伸到被操得敏感酥软的穴肉处以前，宗像礼司眼疾手快地按住了他的头，抓着他的头发强行把他扯开。

　　周防尊不满地‘’啧‘’了一声，舔舔嘴唇，露出了未曾被餍足的野兽的贪婪目光。尝不到更多美味的汁液带来的遗憾使他转而吻上了另一张同样甜美的嘴唇，缠缠绵绵撩撩绕绕地吮吸着平日里正经刻薄的薄唇和柔软的舌头。

　　''唔。。。。。。‘’宗像礼司同样投入在这个难得温情的热吻里。他们的舌头互相追逐着，唾液互换，四片嘴唇变换着角度厮磨，亲密得比之前惊心动魄的抽插和汹涌澎湃的快感还要让人脸红。

　　亲吻终了，精灵王眼前一花，周防尊已经变成了一头真正的狮子。他威武而精壮，鲜红的毛发张扬地蓬起，俯卧下来向着他的伴侣发出炫耀与邀请的低吼。

　　倚靠着狮子温热的皮毛，宗像礼司难得地放松下来，沉沉入眠。。。。。。

　　  
　 清醒过来的瞬间，就感觉到下腹有点又湿又黏的诡异触感。旖旎的梦境还在他脑海里残留着挥之不去，忍不住跑马回忆起某些过度香艳的画面带来的后果就是他尴尬地发觉自己好像不自觉又兴奋了。

　　宗像礼司强自镇定下来，却僵硬着身体一动也不敢动，唯恐被身后环着他的腰沉眠的野兽发觉。

　　''呵......梦到了什么，很精神嘛。干脆做点什么让它更精神点怎么样，礼司？''

　　然而天不遂人愿，原本只是搂住腰肢的修长有力的手掌却突然探到身下，在湿淋淋一塌糊涂的下腹处揉动。周防尊火热的鼻息喷吐在他耳边，一根不知道什么时候也已经同样勃起的硬热阴茎顶在他后腰那里，暧昧地顺着尾椎和臀缝上下摩擦着。

　　周防尊明显的发情姿态让宗像礼司的身体有点发软，他还来不及抗议，这个一大早就发疯的野蛮人低哑玩味的嗓音已经在耳畔响起：''我昨晚可是做了个很有趣的梦哦。今天是你的生日不用去s4对吧，那就让我玩个够好了？''

　　''哦呀，我可不像阁下这样闲暇，必须顾及身为王的责任与义务呢。如果您实在欲求不满的话，不如继续做梦吧？''

　　清醒过来的宗像礼司，依然是那个严谨守礼，威风凛凛的青之王。

　　''啧，无趣。''周防尊似笑非笑地欣赏着他和制服搏斗的样子。养够眼了之后，他漫不经心地拨通了宗像礼司的终端，直白道：''今天是宗像的生日，他不会去上班了......呵，就这样。''

　　''野蛮人...！我还有工作！''

　　宗像礼司没想到他居然这么肆意妄为。即使身为室长，他也从来没有因为生日缘故告假过。横竖都是一个人度过，对他来说，工作才是最重要的。

　　''没关系，你马上就想不起来那些了。''

　　周防尊露出了慵懒的笑容，像是磨爪霍霍向猎物的狮子那样，把矜持的恋人扑倒在床上。

　　''我可是忍了很久了，难得你过生日......''

　　不顾宗像礼司的象征性的反对，剩下的话语全部都融化在了让空气升温的热吻里。

从彼岸回归来到恋人身边的野兽，不仔细地把对方拆吃入腹几遍的话，不论如何都是没有办法餍足的吧。


End file.
